


"I'm pregnant"

by dg4212664



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg4212664/pseuds/dg4212664
Summary: When feyre figures out she is pregnant, how and when will she tell Rhys? What will rhys' reaction be? What will happen afterwards...?





	"I'm pregnant"

For the past hours I have been anxiously waiting in our bedroom for Rhys to get home. Earlier in the morning I finally visited the healer, because I knew something was off. My period was 3 weeks late, and I've been dealing with a lot of queezy feelings and fatigue. 

Every morning, for the last few weeks, whenever Rhys asks me if I'm okay or if I'm sick, I always tell him its just the nightmares. But I think we both know that is not true because my nightmares ended a couple years ago. However, after confronting my personal healer today, it's finally established... I'm pregnant! 

Unfortunately, my day has gone by incredibly slow,. I've been worriedly pacing in my room, ready to break the news. Honestly, I don't know what to expect of Rhys' reaction; he could be overjoyed, anxious, maybe even disappointed. There are 3 hours. 1 hour. 10 minutes, until my mate is home. 

Suddenly, the click of the door shutting interrupts my uneasy thoughts. "Feyre?" Rhys yells from our loft. "I'm in here," I respond within an instant. 

Rhys opens the door to our bedroom with a worried expression on his face. I am fairly sure that my face mirrors the emotion on his. 

"What's wrong, Feyre darling? I felt your nervousness today, through the bond..." Rhys trails on and looks at me expecting a response. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Tears pool in my eyes, and I'm unsure if they are due to happiness or my trepidation.

"Feyre...?" He asks again, with a concerned edge to his voice. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He repeats with even more nervousness.

I swallow and take a deep breath...

"Rhys...I'm pregnant..."

Rhys immediately stills and stares at me. It is clear that this was not what he was expecting. He opens his mouth several times as if to say something, but he stops himself before a single sound can escape. 

As I turn my head away, his eyes start sparkling, the way they usually do when he is content. Then his perfect smile spreads to his mouth.

His lips turn upwards into a beautiful grin, and then... tears start rolling down his cheeks. He reaches over and cradles my face in his hands. He gently caresses my cheekbone in a loving way and whispers in pure disbelief... "We're having a child...?" And I nod, while a smile escapes from my sobs.

He then suddenly kisses me, with passion, with love. His hand slips in betwren our bodies and under my shirt, to stroke my bare stomach. His tongue slips in my mouth and soothes my own. Our tears mix with eachother's, and we are both a mess. But we are a beautiful mess. 

After what it seems could've been hours, we broke apart. We gaze into eachother's eyes while he murmurs against my lips, and nuzzles his nose with mine. "Feyre, darling..."

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfic, and im really excited for you guys to read it!!! Please feel free to leave comments, good and bad...
> 
> I hope yall enjoy :))))


End file.
